Electronic devices, such as sensor systems, require power to maintain their operation. Sensor systems are key for information collection and with the development of networking technology they have been widely used to monitor hard to access spaces, for example small, hidden, moving and/or permanently closed spaces. There is increasing need to monitor such spaces. Because of the inaccessible nature of those spaces, monitoring systems require a wireless connection as well as a long-term wireless power supply to maintain an effective radio transmission of collected sensor information. However, current sensor systems are powered using batteries, which have a short-term life span, or a wired power connection. Long-term power supply issues hinder the widespread use of sensor systems in remote or hard to access spaces. Other electronic devices, such as mobile phones, encounter the same power supply issues.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for proving power using environmental energy absorption and in particular providing power to a sensor system wirelessly.